In recent years, consumers and businesses have turned to electrophotographic printing systems to produce digital images on a variety of substrates. Such printing systems are using liquid or dry toner electrophotographic imaging devices, such as laser printers. With the rapid development of this digital technology, traditional monochromatic electrophotographic printing has thus gradually been replaced by full color, high image quality electrophotographic printing, e.g. using color copiers and color laser printers. Electrophotographic printing technology enables the making of good quality in-house prints on-demand without requiring professional skills such as those skills used to perform conventional offset printing (lithographic printing) in a printing house.
It has rapidly become apparent that the image quality of images printed using such printing technology is strongly dependent on the construction of the recording media used. Consequently, improved recording media, often specifically designed, has been developed for use in electrophotographic printing devices. However, while many developments have been made, it has often created challenges to find recording media which can be effectively used with electrophotographic printing techniques and which have good image quality.